Unova Adventures
by Pachi0601
Summary: Find out how a girl named Amber pushes her way through the Unova region! Meet many fiesty Pokemon and interesting People!
1. Cake and Starting Out

**Me: I thought I should start another Pokemon thingy!**

**Red: Pachi...**

**Me: What?**

**Yellow: When are you starting the Pokemon Special High?**

**Me: Soon.**

**Green: 10 years soon?**

**Me: No, soon.**

**Blue: Pachi0601 doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 1: Cake and Starting**

It was a dark day in Nuvema Town, just before my birthday. It was December 14th, 2010. Mom said that when I turned 10, I could get a Pokemon from Prof. Juniper to start my Pokemon Adventure! I was laying on my bed, when my Dad bursted in.

"Come on, Amber! It's time for cake," My Dad, Bill Fern, said.

"Okay... I'm coming," I said, getting off my bed, which was a huge mess.

"Why do you seem so dissapointed?" He asked, brown eyes gleaming.

"Nothing...," I replied.

We went down the stairs and to the living room, where my friends, Bianca and Cheren, were waiting to get started. They were 10 already, but they wanted to wait 'till I turned 10. Bianca was smiling and was ready to get into that cake, and Cheren was smiling too but I don't know why. Mabye because he was ready to get started on the adventure? Who knows!

Just then, Prof. Juniper came in.

"P-prof. Juniper! What are you doing here?" Bianca asked, startled.

"Well, I wanted to celebrate this one's birthday," She answered, patting my head.

"You didn't come to our's though," Cheren said.

"True. But she's the last one to turn 10, which is so close to Christmas. I did give you all a present when you turned 10," she explained.

"Wait... Your the one who gave me the cute little Munna Doll?" Bianca exclaimed, screaming a bit.

The Prof. nodded.

"Then, you gave me the abacus," Cheren said, surprised.

"Yes," Juniper replied.

"Can we start into the chocolate cake?" My Mom, Alisa Fern, asked.

"Yeah!" Us three replied. We all ran into the kitchen, and sat down at table. Mom said we could just eat, the parents were going to talk.

"I can't wait!" Bianca squeled, after having some cake.

"Me either!" I said, after eating all my cake shortly after Bianca.

"I just want to be Champion... and meet him to," Cheren said, relenctucly.

"You do know that you have to get past the Elite 4 right?" Bianca said.

"Yeah," He said.

"So, theres three starters... and three of us... what do you think they'll be?" I asked.

"I want a Sewaddle or a Munna!" Bianca yelled.

That made Cheren and I jump out of our seats, falling to the floor, but...

"Aww~!" Bianca squeled.

I landed on Cheren, the weird way. I got off imidelly, got up, and helped Cheren up. Bianca was still aweing. We both blushed lightly. Then sat back down on our seats, and ate quietly.

"Hey kids! Come on, present time!" Dad yelled from the living room.

"Coming!" I yelled, not to make anyone jump. We all ran to the living room and sat on the ground.

"First mine!" Bianca said, pushing her present to me. I opened it, and it was a Xtranciever.

"Thanks!" I said, hugging Bianca. After the hug, she had one on her wrist too.

Cheren just pushed over his. I opened it and it was the necklace that i talked about, the Blue Amthsyt. I was surprised and hugged him too. He blushed a little harder than last time.

"I have one too...," Cheren said, showing me his Xtranciever.

"Now we can all talk to eachother!" I said, happily.

"Now ours," My mom and dad said in unioson.

I opened it and it was a huge teddy.

"Uh... thanks?" I said.

"Look on the back of it," My dad said.

I turned it over and it was a phone. I screamed. Still not loud enough.

"And finally, mine." Prof. Juniper said. I opened it, but i read the letter first. It said:

Dear Amber,

Happy birthday! You'll surprised what's in the box though. Take care of your self and whats in the box.

Best Wishes,

Prof. Juniper

I put down the letter and opened the box. 3 devices and 3 pokeballs were there. I summoned Cheren and Bianca over. We looked at the box and the items, then to the Proffesser. She smiled.

"Can we choose now?" Bianca asked.

The proffesser nodded.

"Let Amber choose first. One, it's her birthday. Two, this is her house," Cheren said.

I chose the middle Pokeball and the light pink device. I threw the pokeball, and a little orange pig came out. The device activated and said: Tepig the Fire Pig Pokemon: It shoots fire from its nose, which come out as fireballs.

"Whoa! What is this thing?" I asked.

"It's called a Pokedex. It can collect data on Pokemon. Oh, I forgot to ask. Can all of you collect data for me?" Prof. Juniper listed.

"Sure!"

"Yep!"

"Okay~!"

"Can I choose next? Oh yay, I will~!" Bianca said, choosing the pokeball on the right, which help Snivy.

"Why'd you choose? I was probally going to choose that one!" Cheren exclaimed.

"Choose the other one then," I said, calmly.

"Fine," He said.

"He's having another temper," Bianca whispered in my ear.

"Yep," I whispered back.

"What did you girls just say?" Cheren snapped.

"Nothing," We said.

"How about you kids go have fun with your new Pokemon and probally name them," Dad offered.

"Ok."

"Fine with me."

"I got your pokedexes! Wait up!"

When we were all outside, I sent out Tepig.

"Hi there, Tepig!" I said, happily.

"Tep!" It replied.

"I'll name you... um... Blaze. How do you like it _Blaze_?" I asked.

"Tepig!" Blaze replied.

"You seem energetic." I said._ I know this Pokemon is perfect! It's fit, healthy, and has a good additude!_ I thought.

Just then, Bianca yelled out: "Tackle!"

_Oh no! They can't fight at this time! Bianca's Dad usally does walks at this time!_ I thought. I looked at Blaze, he was worried too. I wonder why. I looked for Bianca and Cheren. I located them and their Pokemon. Blaze was staring at Snivy, then i knew. Oshawott and Snivy might be huge eniemies.

Suddenly, an old man came running to Bianca. "Stop! You can't go anywhere young lady, now give me that Pokemon!"

"B-but the Prof. gave me it!" Bianca bickered with her elderly father.

The sun began coming up. _Morning already and I didn't even sleep!_ I thought as a yawned. Blaze yawned after me. _My adventure can wait because I am TIRED! _"See you guys tomorrow...," I said.

"See ya!" Bianca yelled after me.

"Night, have good dreams," Cheren hollered when I was farther away.

**Me: Cute when Bianca yelled~**

**Crystal: I agree.**

**Gold: EVERYONE I AM GOING TO SING!**

**Silver: Oh no...**

**Sapphire: Hide the mics!**

**Ruby: Done.**

**Emerald: Pachi has YouTube now. **

**Wally: Ya... thats why Yellow asked when Pokemon Special High is gonna start.**

**Me: I'm busy thats all.**

**Pearl: Uh-huh...**

**Dia: Can you keep it down? Me and Roo is watching Pro-Team Omega.**

**Platinum: Yes, keep it down.**

**White: Are we gonna be in this?**

**Me: Later on you will.**

**Black: *Eating Tacos with Tep***

**Me: *eats Tacos***

**BYE!**


	2. The Adventure Finally Begins

**Sorry I haven't updated lately... i've been busy...**

**Green: Disclaimer and Claimer...**

**Blue: You just want me to hurry, isn't that right?**

**Green: No...**

**Blue: I know you like me!**

**Green: Annoying woman...**

**Yellow: Pachi doesn't own Pokemon or its characters. **

**Red: She only owns Amber Fern =3**

**White: Mabye if you ask pachi nicely, she could add your OC :O**

**_ Thats true =3**

**All (except for silver and green): Onto the Story!**

**Chapter 2:The Adventure (Finally) Begins**

**Amber's POV**

As I walked out of my warm, cozy home, I realized that it was 3:00 a.m. _I woke too early..._ I headed back into my house, ran up the stairs, my medium dirty blonde hair flying, amber eyes sparkling with excitment. I finally reached my room. _I'll have to make sure I say Bye to my treasured items... I might not see them for around a year!_ But now wasn't the time for that, I had to make sure my Tepig, Blaze, was ready to start. I located his Pokeball, which was on my vanity, and picked it up. As I sent Blaze out, the sun started to rise. I opened my window quickly for fresh, Nuvema air. Blaze scampered up to me, sniffing in the fresh air with his snout. I put my hand on Blaze's warm head. Blaze began to snooze. When he was fully asleep, I put him on my lap and stroke him gently. A few puffs of smoke came out of nose ocasonly. It was very relaxing... but.

Just then, I heard a call from my window. _Bianca, of course._ "Hey Amber! Can you hear me?" She called.

"Ya, I can hear you! Some people are still sleeping, you should really quiet down!" I replied.

Then, a boy's voice came out. "I was just telling her that!"

"Then be quiet yourself, Cheren!" I yelled, then I murmured "Baka..."

They continued, Bianca and Cheren, bickering. I closed my window. Blaze was wide awake and alarmed too. I explained that Bianca just yelled over. He nodded. I looked at the clock. _7:48 a.m. Now I can go and start that adventure of mine!_ I thought happily. I tried to return Blaze in his Pokeball, but he ran away from the beam.

"Tep! Tepig! Tep! Pig!" Blaze called. _What is he trying to tell me?_

"Do you want to stay out of the Pokeball?" I asked, hoping to get a 'No', but Blaze nodded his head. I stood there astonished, why would he want to stay out his own Pokeball? Many months ago, I saw something interesting... a boy with black hair and a Pikachu on his shoulder were here with Proffesser Oak, the famous reshearcher! And before that, Prof. Elm saying that few trainers have thier Pokemon out with them, which make thier bond lower. Mabye Blaze heard or saw that, and wanted me to be fantastic friends with him, not just aquantices. I smiled at the thought and I motioned Blaze to follow me. His ears stood up and bounded to me happily. His eyes were sparkling with happiness. We raced down the flight of stairs, then we stood right at the front door. I looked at Blaze, he glanced back. I opened the door, and we took our first step out of comfort, care, and boringness and into the world of Pokemon, the adventureous, somewhat dangerous, and exciting world.

**Blaze's POV**

As my trainer and I stepped out, we were so happy and excited we ran right to Bianca's house, since it was closer. My trainer knocked on the door. When the blonde opened the door she hugged my trainer tightly. I saw Snivy slither out. I bounded right to her.

"Hi Snivy!" I said happily.

"Hi _Blaze_," She replied, angrily.

I figured she was angry that I got a name and she didn't . I knew Oshawott woudn't mind, but Snivy... well... she has a just plain nasty attitude. How could Bianca handle that freak? Her trainer's Green eyes glowed with energy, while Snivy's just showed angriness. As we began walking to Cheren's house, I noticed a strange figure in the bushes. I glanced at Snivy, she saw it too.

"Tep!" I called.

"Sniv!" Snivy called.

Our trainers looked back and then the man in the bushes came out and held both of our trainers by thier necks! Fear glistened in their eyes.

"We need to help them! I can't loose my own trainer!" Snivy exclaimed.

"I agree!" I replied.

I began using Flame Charge, and Snivy was busy fighting off some of his minions. Just then, and huge pump of water came out of nowhere. The girls slipped out the man's grasp and he was knocked down by... Cheren and Oshawott!

**OMG why am i doing his POV = Cheren's POV**

The girls ran up to me and gave me a big hug. _Duh..._

"Thanks for saving us Cheren!" Bianca squelled.

"Ya thanks!" Amber said after Bianca's annoying squel.

I felt like a hero, a strong one like in comics, but as soon as Amber finished her sentence, that moment of heroism was gone. The girls pulled away from me and ran to thier Pokemon, making sure they were okay. I sighed _Girls these days... they only care for thier Pokemon and not the hero..._

Just then, two brunettes were standing right behind me. I turned to see my older childhood friends... as well as Bianca's... but for Amber... they were Unknown...

**Pachi's POV :D**

White ran up to her friend, Bianca and gave her a huge hug. They smiled. Black and Cheren just talked. Amber was walking away from the reunion... and headed for the lab, where Prof. Juniper was waiting eagerly. Blaze, before they entered, gave a glance at his old Lab-mates. Were Snivy and Oshawott finally friends... he didn't dare look back though, as he and his trainer walked into the lab.

"Where's Cheren and Bianca?" The Prof asked.

"Visiting..." Amber said, letting her head hang there.

"Well... you might as well start your adventure. Black and White are visiting, so they'll stay here in Nuvema for 5 months then finally remember they have a journey to start," Prof. Juniper explained, as she handed Amber 5 extra Pokeballs. "I wish you good luck on your journey!" The Prof. yelled after Amber as she started walking onto Route 1.

**Amber's POV**

_5 months without my two friends..._ I thought quietly. I began to cry, I tried to make the tears stop, but alas... they woudn't. When I walked in front of a young trainer... he wanted to battle. I accepted. I sent out Blaze and the boy sent out a Patrat, a scout Pokemon.

"Patrat! Use Hyper Fang!" He called out to his Patrat.

"Blaze! Use Flame Charge!"I commanded.

Patrat missed his move, but Blaze had a critical hit! That Patrat fainted right away.

"That's a cool move!" The boy said.

"Thanks! I thought your Patrat was pretty cute~!" I said.

"Name's Joe!" He said.

"I'm Amber~!" I replied.

"Mind if I travel with you? I get pretty bored here..." Joe said, looking around his hands in his pockets.

"Sure! Blaze and I won't mind!" I exclaimed, happily. Blaze jumped up and ran up to Joe to greet his new companion. I smiled. We headed to Accumala Town to rest.

The next morning...

I woke to see Joe brushing his Patrat. He looked over to me and said: "Morning sleeping beauty!" I laughed. It was true... I sleep for a long time. Blaze was still sleeping. I looked into my bag and found 4 Oran berries. One for me, one for Blaze, one for Joe, and one for Joe's Patrat. I tossed Joe and Patrat's to him. I ate mine, and then I placed the berry right in front of Blaze's snout. Before you can say 'Oh!' Blaze had woken up and have eaten that berry right up.

"You know Amber, when you were approaching... why were you crying?" Joe asked.

"Um... my childhood friends hung out with their other childhood friends that I never heard of... so I went ahead and the Prof. said they won't start untill 5 months have passed." I listed.

Joe looked at me, wide eyed. I could tell he was suprised that friends would abandon their own friend for two others. He came over to me and sat next to me as I started to cry at thought. I put my head on his shoulder, crying yet. He wrapped his arm around me trying to comfort me. It began to work after a while, the tears started to postpone. I was glad he came.

**Blaze's POV**

I walked over to Patrat and was going to say sorry about yesterday.

"Hi there Patrat! I'm Blaze. Sorry about yesterday... it was my first battle. But you did awesome!" I said.

"I forgive you. I understand about first battles. They're really stressful sometimes." Patrat replied.

We both then looked at our trainers. We glanced, backed into a corner and started to chant: "Joe and Amber sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes marridge, then comes love, then here comes Joe with a baby carrige!" We laughed our heads off after that. About an hour later, our trainers picked us up. Are smiles were as big as the joker's from Batman. Amber looked at me, probally wondering what i'm smiling about. She'll never know!

When we exited the Pokemon Center, there was a crowd at the plaza of the town. We walked over to see what was happening. We then saw and ugly, old guy named Ghetsis and grunts around him. He began to recite a speech: "Residents of Accumala town. Have you ever thought about Wild and Captured Pokemon? Should Pokemon be with us? Should be captive? Or free? We don't the answer to that... the only way to know... is to... LIBRATE POKEMON!"

Amber's amber eyes glowed with horror. Joe's Dark Blue eyes looked as if he was about to rip Ghetsis' guts out. Patrat was as stiff as a rock as he heard 'LIBRATE POKEMON!' I fainted. Minutes later... I recovered. Amber was scared to death. Ghetsis finished and left. Then a mysterious man came out of the blue and chalenged my trainer to a battle. He sent out a cat Pokemon, Purrlion. I was Amber's first choice immitdly.

"Purrlion, Night Slash!" The man said.

"Blaze, Fire Blast!" Amber commanded. Purrlion came right at me with her claws out to attack with the move called 'Night Slash'. I began to make a star with fire and sent it out. Critical! Fire scattered across where I battled. Purrlion and I were fainted.

"I'll let you have this win...," the green haired Girl/Boy said.

My trainer just nodded, she picked me up, and we, Joe, Patrat, Me, and Amber, headed to the Pokemon Center. The sun was setting, the stars were beginging to show their beautiness, and the moon's mystic glow, as I slept comfortable that night.

**This is the best chapter i've ever written... sorry for any mistakes~.**

**Dia: *Is eating a sandwich and lax takes it* Lax! :(**

**I'll make you one later (Or one of the readers will...)**

**Pearl: Pachi is proud to say that she is starting to make the first ever episode of her YouTube series...**

**Platina: Her YouTube Name is: Pachi0601.**

**Im just gonna see if I can add a pic to this~!**

**Bye! Yes I drew it :3**


	3. A new Friend

**Guess what? We have a new character in the story! :D you'll meet him soon~! **

**Claimers: Joe and Amber are mine :3**

**disclaimers: The new character is someone else's, Pachi doesnt own Pokemon either game freak does :3**

**Amber's POV**

As Joe and I walked... Patrat and Blaze lingered behind. I could they were talking about someone... but who? But then, i thought of my family... my two younger sisters and elder sister who have died. I tried not to cry at the thought. Then I began thinking of Blaze and Patrat... Blaze had his springy tail waving happily, he spun around on his tiny feet, and smiled mischeviously. On the other hand... Patrat was blushing about something... imating someone as well, with the same face as well. I sighed.

Just then, I saw a shiny Lucario walking around with a person. I nudged Joe to tell if he saw what i was seeing. He nodded, his brown hair shaking a bit in the wind. Joe charmed my heart somehow. I felt the same with Cheren, but not this deep... I looked away blushing. Before I knew it, Joe was running up to the shiny lucario and man. I immeditaly ran after.

"Hi there!" Joe greeted the man.

"Oh hi! I noticed you two from over here," The man said, eyes suddenly turning yellow.

"Cool! Your eyes change!" I exclaimed.

"You think they're cool...?" He asked. I nodded. Suddenly, the whole eeveeloution appeared right there behind him, along with a Gardevior, Zoroark, and a Lilligant. "I'm Mat, by the way."

"Nice to meet you~! I'm Amber!"

"I'm Joe!"

Then his eyes turned dark pink. I was very interested on how he had more than 6 pokemon and his changed. "So... Mat... How did you get more than 6 pokemon?"

He stared at me suprisingly. "You want to know?" His eyes were still dark pink. I nodded. I've loved stories since I was young. He began: "Well... I didn't _Evactly_catch them. I cared for them and I saved their lives. And now... well now they're all lovey dovey for me now."

"Cool!" Joe exclaimed, then glancing at Patrat. I sighed. _Dude... your Patrat is a dude, not a girl..._

Mat continued: "The Eevee and her Evolutions are all sisters... they accepted to stay with me." That's when he stopped. Now his eyes were Yellow mixed in with Dark Pink.

"Can we get going? We need to hit somewhere near Staiton City by nightfall!" Joe complained.

"Okay, cry-baby!" I teasingly said. Joe chased me. Mat followed us, with his team of Pokemon Females. Blaze and Patrat just hung out with Mat's Pokemon, becoming great friends with them.

_**Blaze's POV**_

_These Pokemon are awesome! _I thought. Gardevior was nice, Lilligant was a little sassy, Zoroark was rash, Lucario was brave, Eevee was shy, and the rest were quiet. Patrat was still aweing because his trainer thought he was a girl. I motioned Patrat to hurry up with my pig-like springy tail. He noticed it and came running up. Then the whole group suddenly stopped. It turned out that my trainer had a call from home on her Hot Pink X-tranciever (Related to a phone and watch), and it was suprisingly Cheren and Bianca with... two pokemon... A Superior and Samurott... my eyes widened, as they started to cry. They were ahead of me? It doesn't make any sense! They are fully evolved! While i'm... i'm... i'm just a stupid 'ol Tepig... Amber just... stayed quiet untill they said: "We actually did the adventure 2 YEARS ago. Bye..." They hung up. _Serpior and Samurott are older!_ Amber started to cry a bit. Mat's eyes turned purple. _Probally sadness..._ Joe just moved his hat over his eyes, looking down. Everyone was depressed, including us.

Then, it started to rain. "Gardevior, protect!" Mat said. Just then, a huge shield that was invisible protected our trainers and the Pokemon. Amber ran up to me and picked me up, making sure I wasn't crying. I was. I was nearly drowing in my own tears.

Before we knew it, Gardevior's protect wored off. She had used to much of her pychic ability, but luckily we were in Straiton City. We all ran off to the Pokemon Center, tired and depressed... I fell asleep in my trainers arms.

Suddenly I woke up in the hands of Nurse Joy, I still felt good but depressed. I saw each of our Pokemon resting and being restored. I sighed as I looked at the clock. It read: 3:30 a.m. I was suprised that Nurse Joy was up at this time. She left the room as I looked for Patrat. My eyes widened. _PATRAT?_ He was NO WHERE in the room. Then, I reasured myself and thought he was with Joe, I went into a deep slumber.

That morning, I heard the loudest gasp. I woke up and noticed Joe was in here, but NO Patrat. Amber came running in, and was quiet. Eevee was missing too. Mat just smiled. Mat ran out of the room, all of us following after. He ran to the kitchen, and entered.

"What a time for food..." Joe said.

"Come in here!" Mat yelled to us. We all sighed, and entered where we saw a mega fat Patrat and a hyper Eevee.

Everyone's Exoression:

| . . . |

\/

I sighed as Nurse Joy had to shock Eevee and wieghed Patrat...

**Joe's POV**

As I waited for the results for Patrat's weight... I thought of Amber... she was the most beautifullest girl I have ever laid eyes on. Though it's only been 3 days since we met, I still love her... her kindness, her feelings, everything. I hate it when she's sad... she had lost so much, but I think there's more than just that... "Hey Amber?"

"Ya?" She said, her beautiful amber eyes sparkling in wonder.

I tried not to blush that hard. "Is there anything else I should know about you and your family?" I asked. She looked at me, suprised."Uh..." I was blushing so hard I was about to explode! "N-not to nose around... I-i mean... You are my friend. We are friends right?" _That was the lamest question I had EVER asked..._ I thought.

"I'll tell you later," She replied to my riduclos questions. "And yes, we are friends."

"Why do you want to tell me later?" I wondered.

"Nurse Joy's coming out. Probally with results for Patrat."

I turned around to see the pink haired nurse come out with a paper, she handed it to me, and... OH MY ARCEUS! "10,983 POUNDS!" I yelped, fainting to the ground.

I woke to a enoumus fart. It was Patrat. I almost jumped to Arceus himself when I heard that godly fart. I was alone in the Pokemon Center. _Evacutation! I must of slept throughwhen they were yelling it!_ I thought, alarmed. "HELLO? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" No reply came. "AMBER? MAT? Anyone?" I said, starting to lower my voice.

Just then, I heard someone. "JOE? IS THAT YOU?

"UH... YES!" I replied.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I could tell it was Amber, it had her tone...

"NEAR THE COUCHES, YOU KNOW WHEN I SAW PATRAT'S WEIGHT!"

"OKAY! I'M COMING!"

Moments later, she arrived with her face filled with worriedness. As soon as she saw me, she ran and gave me a big hug. "I-I thought you were dead!" She said, starting to cry of Joy.

"What do you mean?" I asked, wiping a few tears off her face.

"T-The fart was deadly! A-and I remembered that you were in here and and-!"

"I'm fine. And everyone else is safe. That's all that matters." I said cutting her off, calmly.

She continued to hug me tightly. I could tell she missed me... wait a minute... She _missed_ me. Does that mean she has the same feelings as I? I should keep that to myself, as we both waited untill someone found us.

**Kawaii :'3**

**Yellow: Wow Pachi... O_O how'd do all of this?**

**I'd like to thank ****Bahamut Crisis Core for being an EPIC and AWESOME FAN!**


	4. FIRST GYM Sorta

**Hola there :3**

**Red: Hi there :)**

**Disclaimers: Pachi0601 doesn't own Pokemon or Mat**

**Claimers: Owns Amber and Joe :3**

**Chapter 4: First Gym!**

**Joe's POV**

Amber and I waited and waited and waited untill we heard a famaliar voice. "Hello? Amber? Joe? You in here?" The voice called.

"Mat! We're over here! Near the couches!" Amber called out, after jumping to her feet.

"Okay! I'm on my way!" He replied.

I got up, making sure I didn't trip and fall on Amber... I am a very clumsy person, but not all the time... only when i'm either close to her, or if she talks to me. That has just recently started. By the time he came, Amber fell asleep.

"Hey sleeping beauty! Wake up! Mat's here!" I yelled. When she woke up, she stared at me as if she did something wrong.

"You didn't need to wake her," Mat said calmly, his eyes turning yellow when he saw us.

"Yeah! I was tired. You can't blame me for falling asleep! Blame my eyes!" She said, her eyes not happy, but amber red flaring in those eyes.

"S-sorry! I-It's just-!" I started untill I realized that she was already walking away.

"Tepp!" I heard a Pokemon.

"Patp!" I heard another. Amber was walking up to the Pokemon Tepig, which she named Blaze. My Patrat ran past Amber, then stopped immeditaly to say 'Hi' to both. Blaze waved back, Amber patted Patrat's head and then said: "If your trainer would name you, I think Pat would match perfect." Then she headed toward the exit which was covered...

My own friend... my crush... was walking away from me as if it were forever... my heart felt broken. Mat and I walked outside, to see she wasn't there.

"She's probally at the hotel," Mat said, putting sunglasses on.

"Ya... she probally did," I replied.

"Is something bothering you? You seem sad."

"Uh...no it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya..."

"No your not... something is wrong... Just tell me."

"I said it's nothing!" I snapped. Mat stared at me. I sighed. "It's been a bad day..."

"Oh... thanks for telling me. I don't want to see my friend upset," he siad as we walked into the lobby.

The next day...

I woke up in the room all three of us were in. There were 2 bunkbeds, Mat ontop of the right one, i'm under him, and Mat's Pokemon all fitted onto the bottom, and Amber slept one the-!_ Wait... where is she!_ She has dissappeared, I was frantic untill I found a note that read:

_**Dear Mat and Joe and Mat's Pokemon,**_

_**If one of you find this, you're all probally wondering where I went... Well... I left... for the Gym of course. And Joe... I understand why you were yelling so apolige accepted! I have to collect the 8 gym badges from the 8 gym leaders... I have to collect them because as soon as I return from the league, i'm battling those 2 liers of mine. To show how much they had missed... and to show I won't be needing them anymore!**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Amber Fern**_

I woke Mat up so he could read this, and his expression was: Suprised.

"Hey... atleast she's going to enter the league. Not a lot of people have entered it latelty for some reason," Mat said.

Just as we disscussed to firgure out why, Patrat and Eevee went to take their eating pills, the other pokemon just talked... well... Pokemon!

"Mabye we should ask her old friends?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me," The brown haired man replied, golden-blonde front hair glitsening in the morning sun.

"Patrat! I need you to watch all of the Pokemon including yourself," I said, looking down at my Patrat.

"Pat!" Patrat replied. Mat and I exited the room and headed down stairs to the computers to call Bianca and Cheren. When they picked up, Bianca yelled: "STALKERS!"

I sighed. "We're not stalkers... we're Amber's friends. Mat and Joe."

"She has new friends?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah... we're just going to tell you both somethings. 1-!" I began.

"One's a question and one's a surprise!" Mat intureppted.

"Uh-huh... 1. Why is no one going to the league after around 2 years?"

"Well... if I remember correctly... it was because Black, our friend, mainly beat every trainer, he kept them in high spirits, but in their hearts, the didn't feel worthy enough to face the champion even as proud as Black," Cheren listed, cleaning his nerdy glasses.

"Um... thanks for the HUGE explanation," I said, sarcasmly.

"No problem, what's the suprise?" Cheren asked.

"Amber's in the Straiton Gym battling."

"She does know that there's 3 gym leaders right? Cilan, Cress, and Chili."

"Mabye... beats me she left this morning." I said, but then they hung up. They suddenly appeared at the same place as us. Cheren grabbed both of us and we all ran to the gym.

_**Amber's POV**_

I stood there infront of 3 handsome young gym leaders. "Welcome to Straiton Gym!" The Red-haired one said.

"We are the gym leaders. Cilan..." Cilan began.

"Cress..." The Blue-haired one said.

"And Chili!" Chili ended.

"Just one question... do I need to battle all 3 of you?" I asked.

"It only depends on your starter," Cress said.

"Have you been to the Dreamyard?" Cilan asked.

"Dreamyard?" I echoed. "Uh... no. Where is it?"

"It's at the eastern end of the city, Cilan can bring you. He's been their often," Chili offered.

"M-me?" Cilan asked, green eyes wide open.

"Yes you! Come on, I mean... why is it so hard for you to even escort a young lady to the Dreamyard?" Cress questioned.

He sighed. "Because... I never even escorted someone anywhere!"

"Well this is your test then!" Chili exclaimed.

"Fine... come on Miss!" Cilan said, walking away from his brothers. "We can use the back door, it's faster."

"Okay!" I said, following after him. "By the way, name's Amber. Not 'Miss'."

We both walked for a bit, we were both quiet at first, but half-way there we were talking our mouthes off. Then we finally made it.

"Here we are," Cilan said, green eyes sparkling.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, looking around at the mystical mist, shining sun, historic walls, and train-! _Wait... TRAINERS?_

"You look suprised. Are you okay?" Cilan asked.

"You guys never said there were trainers here!" I franticly looked around for anymore.

"There's only 2 real trainers here... the one way back there gives out free Pokemon."

I sighed in relief. "Well I better be on my way! Thanks for the escort!" I yelled as I ran ahead. Just before I knew it, I was in a battle already.

"Go, Purrlion!" The Lass said.

"Pur li!" It screeched.

"Blaze!" I called.

***Pause***

**I forgot to mention a few things... Blaze was hiding under a table at the gym and was hiding in the bushes while they walked to Dreamyard.**

***Unpause***

"Tep!" Blaze called. Just when the battle started, Joe and Mat and the 13 Pokemon, Gardevior, Lucario, Zoroark, Lilligant, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, Eevee, and Patrat.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked "Uh.. Blaze use Flamethrower!"

"We heard you headed for the gym!" Mat called.

"The two other gym leaders, Chili and Cress, told us you were here with Cil-! Hey where is Cilan?" Joe exclaimed.

"He headed back to the gym! Blaze watch out! It looks like she'll use Night Slash!" It was hard talking AND battling.

"Just focus on the battle and don't talk!" Mat yelled out to me. I said nothing in reply. Purrlion did use Night Slash, but she missed. The battle went on and on and on!

_Just hit it! Come on Blaze! I know you can do it!_ I thought franticly, whenthe stupid battle was almost over. "Use Flame Charge!"

"Pi...Pig pig pig tep pig!" Blaze hollered as running as fast as lightning towards Purrlion and he FINALLY hit it! I sighed with exaugtion... that battle was exactly 3 hours long. I then yawned. I fell to the ground, nearly sleeping.

"Tired?" Joe asked, holding out his hand to help me up. "I can put you on my back, if thats OK."

"That sounds good. Mat," I took Joe's hand ***PAUSE* in marrige LOL *Unpause*** and looked at Mat. "I want you to tell the gym leaders that i'm to tired to earn the badge. Tell them I'll come when i'm ready."

"K," He replied as his eyes turned light blue. Joe crouched down and i got on his back, sleeping quietly...

_**Joe's POV**_

Amber was sleeping as quiet as a baby angel. I blushed a bit, since no one has slept on my back and no one has slept on my that was a GIRL. I can't get my mind off her... Patrat was bounding and jumping around with Blaze happily. We were still in town, not even near the Pokemon Center. Mat joined us later on.

"Want me to hold her now?" Mat asked, noticing I was tired. This was my first time super close to her so NO WAY!

"Uh... no thanks... but thanks for asking,"I replied.

"You like her?" Mat questioned.

"Uh... as a friend... yes."

"I mean Like-Like."

"W-what makes you think that?"

"Your blushing right now..."

"Doesn't mean I LIKE her!"

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't!" I blushed harder.

"It's so true."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Just then Amber woke up a bit ***PAUSE* Like this = e_o *Unpause* **"Please be quiet..." She moaned.

"Okay... we'll quiet down." I assured her. She fell asleep and murmured: "Or else..." We both jumped at that.

"Personally, I like her a bit..." Mat said a little after she fell asleep.

"But your like 17!" I complained.

"Still... I like girls who are nice..." He said, when we finally reached the center as the sun setted down and the mystic moon rose into the sky. Amber woke up, wanting to stay up and stargaze with me. Blushed cherry red...

"O-Okay!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

Mat whispered in my ear: "Time to make your move dude." He then exited and Amber and I sat infront of the center, starring upwards, toward the twinkling stars...

**EVERYONE except Green and Silver: KAWAII!**

**I just someone should say Time to make your move dude so it wouldnt be Patrat or Blaze which would be W.E.I.R.D. Also I need a good name for the shipping AmberxJoe 3 I thought of either Kawaiishipping or Secretshipping LOL BYE-BYE**


	5. Starz

**Yaya! Whats better? Little sister's play or puppies and ponies and ? xD**

**Magical Claimers xD: I own lemme see... Blaze, Amber, Joe, and his Pattyratty LOL XD**

**Epic Disclaimers xD: I do not own Pokemon or Mat. Bahamut Crisis Core owns Mat. GAME FREAK owns Pokemon.**

**OTL im bored LOL oFTo onto the story**

**Starz**

_**Joe's POV**_

As Amber and I sat underneath a tree near the center. I remember the words Mat said... _"Time to make your move dude..." _It still echoed throughout my mind, should I or not? She as kind and epic... and her arua was filled was happiness ect. I didn't want someone else to have her but... probally now isn't the time. Mabye, mabye not. Blaze and Patrat ran through the town, looking for something. Then I realized that my hand was centimeters away from hers, I blushed a little harder. I sighed after a bit, still blushing a bit.

"Hey Joe?" Amber suddenly asked.

"Ya?" I said.

"I'm getting tired now..." She complained.

"Same here, but not fully," I said, trying not to yawn. This moment had to last a little longer.

"Same... I wonder where Patrat and Blaze are."

"I agree. Where are they?"

She gasped. "DO YOU THOSE STUPID LITTLE GRUNTS FROM THAT OLD MAN TOOK THEM?"

"Nah... but we should check on where they are. And that old man was named Ghetsis."

"Oh... well I call him Old Man OK?"

We got up from the tree, in search of Amber's Tepig, Blaze, and My Patrat.

"Blaze? ?" Amber called out.

"Shh! Your gonna wake the whole city!" I quieted her.

"B-but... I... I miss Blaze..."

"I do too, but we still need to be quiet. We don't know whats out there."

She nodded. Moments later, she said something.

"You wanted to know more about my history right?" She asked, eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Yeah... not to be nosy..." I said, remembering the time I asked that.

"Well... Ok! Since we haven't found them yet... I'm not actaully a only-child..."

"Really?"

"I had 2 younger sisters and an older sister. Their names, from youngest to eldest, Kenedy, Erin, and Maddy... they..."

"They what?"

"They died in a fire... Mom tried to save the youngest two... she never did. Dad tried to wake Maddy up... but he couldn't. I was playing outside at the time, only 6. After Mom and Dad got out, the whole house exploded into flames." I began seeing the whole thing in my head.

"I cried and cried for 2 years straight. I didn't cry at school though... inside I did." She continued, tears starting up. I put my hand on her other side shoulder and pulled her near me to comfort her. Just then, we heard a pokemon call out a loud screech. "BLAZE!" Amber called out, scaredness in her eyes.

"Patrat!" I called.

"PIG!"

"PATPA!"

"We're coming!" I hollered. We raced to toward the sound, just then we both saw the most beautifullest thing ever. A valley with millions of flowers, mystical mist, the moon glowing brightly, the stars twinkling, and the two Pokemon prancing around as if they were dancing. There was some kind of music, slow dancing music. I blushed. Then I glanced around seeing my brother. He _was following me? _I thought. His girlfriend stood with him as they started dancing.

"Joe? Are you okay? You seem zoned out," Amber asked, looking at me full of wonder.

"Yeah... i'm fine... uh... want to dance?" I stammered a bit, holding out my hand.

"Of course!" She said taking my hand, as we started dancing.

_**Amber's POV**_

We danced nearly all night, it was really fun. First we danced for a bit, then we rolled down the grassy hills, finally we played a bit of tag.

"Tag! Your it!" Joe yelled, touching my shoulder.

"I'm so gonna get you now!" I playfully yelled, chasing after the brown-haired boy. _This is so much fun! I am gonna get him without him pretending that something got him, although it's really funny sometimes! _ I thought. I ran as fast as I could, then I leaped and got him although... uh... reminds of what me and Cheren did. Except, Joe was ontop, I wasn't. Then, I realized he majorly blushing when I was blushing a bit. He got up ASAP and helped me up. I looked at him and said: "Sorry about that... heh...I didn't want to put you in the embarrising position..."

"I-It's... it's okay..." He said, still blushing.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"Uh...! Umm...! W-Why d-do you... you think that?"

"Because you're blushing."

"M-Mabye..." Our faces were getting closer together each second. ***PAUSE* oFTo *Unpause* **

"I know you do!" The sun began rising.

"Okay, I do..." At that point ***Pause again* OMG YUSS! xD x3 *Unpause suspence is killling my cat xD* **we were almost close to kissing ***Pause* WHAT? *Unpause* **,then at the last second when I was about to respond, we were kissing. Moments later, we stopped kissing. His smile was as gentle as a Prince Charming. ***LOL gotta take A bath now xD :'( but ! IT HAPPENED AFTER 3 PAUSES X3 BACK xD* **

"So... wanna do something after you finish that last battle and get that free Pokemon and Gym Battle?" Joe asked me out.

"Sure! What do ya wanna do?" I asked happily.

"Ice-cream mabye?"

"Totally!"

We both headed back to Dreamyard and she battled that trainer down and recieved Pansage, a Grass Monkey, she named him Plantz. Mat ran right toward us asking us two things: "Where'd you two go? And. Did anything interesting happen last night while I was snoozing?"

"Blaze and Pat found a really cool place!" Joe cheered.

"Pat?" I suprisingly asked.

"Yep, I took the name you said that would match it perfectly! And nothing THAT interesting happened."

"Kay, should we head to the gym now?" I whined.

"Sure!"

"Lets go!"

We all ran to the Gym, when we arrived. Cilan said: "Welcome back to Straition Gym! I belive Amber is here to battle, correct?"

"Yes Cilan," I said, looking ready-to battle.

"Please state your starter." Chili said.

"Blaze, my Tepig."

"Then you shall be battling me, Cress." Cress said.

"I know your name know can we just get onto the battle already?"

"Of Course."

_**Lol Battle Music starts!**_

_**Cress has challenged Amber to a battle xD**_

_**Cress sent out Lillipup.**_

_**Go, Blaze!**_

_**What will Blaze do?**_

_**Choices:**_

_**Scald 20/20**_

_**Flame Charge 20/20**_

_**Flamethrower 15/15**_

_**Strenght 20/20**_

_**Choose:**_

_**Scald 20/20**_

_**Flame Charge 20/20 -**_

_**Flamethrower 15/15**_

_**Strenght 20/20**_

_**Blaze used Flame Charge**_

_**Lillipup 30hp - 1hp**_

_**Lillipup used Tackle**_

_**Blaze 45hp-44hp WTH?**_

_**Choose:**_

_**Scald 20/20**_

_**Flame Charge 19/20**_

_**Flamethrower 15/15 -**_

_**Strenght 20/20**_

_**Blaze used Flamethrower!**_

_**Lillipup 1hp-0hp**_

_**Lillipup fainted!**_

_**Foe is about to send out Panpour, would you like to switch?**_

_**Yes, Go Plantz!**_

_**Panpour go!**_

_**What will Plantz do?**_

_**Vine whip**_

_**IM FIRING MEH LAZER xD**_

_**Fart (Deadly)**_

_**Razor leaf**_

_**Choose:**_

_**Vine whip**_

_**IM FIRING MEH LAZER xD-**_

_**Fart (Deadly)**_

_**Razor leaf**_

_**Plantz used IM FIRING MEH LAZER xD**_

_**Panpour: ? X_X**_

_**Amber wins xD She got $999999999999999999999 lol**_

Cress walked up to me and gave me the Trio badge, we all exited and headded toward ICE-CREAM

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **


	6. Haunted ICECREAM!

**el chapter 6? x3 im bad at spanish but im good at japanese ****ﾌ ****xD japanese lol start**

**SWEET CLAIMERS: i own joe and amber xD**

**SALSA DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR MAT :3 thank you for your time lol**

**ICE-CREAM**

_**My POV**_

As the trio walked to the ice-cream shop, Cheren and Bianca was running up to them.

"HEEY! WAIT UP!" Bianca yelped.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES PEOPLE!" Cheren yelled. Amber didn't even looked back and continued walking, Joe and Mat glanced back though.

"What do you guys want?" Joe asked.

"I thought everyone was heading to the gym. Why are we all walking to the ice-cream shop?" Cheren questioned.

"Listen, I promised Amber that we'd go to the ice-cream shop after the battle so shut-up."

"THE BATTLE ALREADY HAPPENED?"

"And she won so bye." Joe ran up to dirty-blonde haired with blonde streaked girl.

"Wait for me!" Mat called, the female Pokemon behind him still. Bianca and Cheren were chasing after them untill Amber let Blaze out to chase them off. Flame Charge made them run all the way back home. Blaze's happy glare was back on him when he caught up to the trio, when they were right near the... ICE-CREAM SHOP! They walked in hoping it to be busy, but it wasn't. There was NO ONE there. It was pitch black.

"How is no one here?" Amber asked, looking around in the darkness also running farther in.

"I don't know... I thought Ice-cream was famous," Joe walked in, running into a table.

"You two? Where are you?" Mat called.

"I'm over here!" Amber squeled.

"Ow...I'm near this table..." Joe groaned.

"That won't help! Jolteon, I need you to light up this whole place somehow... mabye the fuse box. Got it?" He crouched down near the Female Jolteon.

"_Jolt!" _She called, knowing hich way it was because of the electric force around the whole place.

"Just everyone stay calm," Mat said.

"How exactly am I supposed to stay calm when I just ran into a TABLE?" Joe yelped from the darkness.

"Are you okay? I'm coming over to check!" Amber franticly yelled, ending up tripping.

Joe sighed. "This time follow my voice... 'cause I heard you fall around FAR away from me."

"Okay! Sounds easy!" Amber said happily, when the lights came on. Jolteon was prancing over to her sisters and Mat.

The whole place looked...

_**Amber's POV 3**_

_Oh my Arceus! _I thought, looking at the broken down ice-cream shop. "Do you guys think there's any ice-cream left?" I asked, looking around.

"I dought it. It would be a miracle if there was," Joe said. "Ow... my side..."

"Oopsie! Almost forgot! You're hurt!" I screamed, no one jumped. _How did Bianca make ME jump? _I ran over to Joe. "Which side?"

"Right side."

"Write side?"

" The oppisite of Left, Amber."

"Ohh... I thought I had to write on the side or I was on the right side."

"You and your weird jokes..." I then looked at him, raising one eyebrow. He silenced then. First I looked at the table, then realizing that there were spikes all over, noticing that 3 of them had blood. "I did NOT see those."

"No one could because it was dark," I reminded him. "Blaze! Cana you try to burn off the spikes on this table?" My Pokemon bounded up to the table and flamethrowered everywhere.

"I'll check if there were any more spikes on any other table," Mat offered.

"Kay, you can do that." I said, then focusing on Joe's bloody right side.

"Wait, before me, what about you? You fell... and i see blood all over your leg. Take care of yourself first!" Joe said, worridly.

"I'm fine! Friends are first, then self."

"Well your my friend, and..." He began blushing. "and...uh..."

I pecked him on the lips so he could stop stammering.

_**My POV AGAIN :3**_

Lucario, Gardevior, Zoroark, and Lilligant saw the whole thing mainly. They had a camera. Afterwards, the sorta giggled a Pokemony laugh. Amber then continued with his right, not left, but right side.

"There are spikes on ALL of the tables!" Mat called from the far end. "Except they're bigger on each table!"

"Oh what? I could've killed myself then!" Joe bursted out.

"And I was way back there, so be quiet and let me continue..." Amber said, warmly. "Blaze. Go help Mat get rid of the spikes and be extra careful on the big ones."

"_Tepig!" _He called, jumping away. Amber pulled out bandages out of her pocket.

"Since when did you have those?" Joe asked, looking at the bandages.

"I'm really clumsy sometimes... like... last night." She said, sorta looking away. She then continued and put the white strips of bandage around the wound. "You should be fine now. I'm gonna check if there's any ice-cream!" She jumped up, running into the freezer.

"I guess I'll wait then," Joe said, knowing something was gonna pop up.

"Or... you could come over here help," Mat said loud enough to be heard.

"Coming!" Joe yelled, he got up and walked, sorta limping.

Amber was walking threw the dark hall, when she heard something. "Hello?" She continued walking when she heard the noise again. "HELLO?" Her eyes were widening and paced up a bit. The sound became more able to be heard, Amber started to run as fast as she could. Her heart was pounding, she was scared. Just then, two bulging red eyes appeared before her. "HELP!" She screamed.

Back at the main shop, the boys heard her. "AMBER! WE'RE COMING!" Joe popped up from crouching, and ran into the hall, seeing that he couldn't go any farther. It was a shadowed man with red eyes. Mat came a little afterwards. Suprised.

"Help!" Amber screamed.

"Wait a minute, spikes on all tables, no lights, dark halls, and a shadow man. That all adds up. This is a HAUNTED Ice-cream shop!" Mat listed.

"WHAT?" Amber and Joe yelled, making Mat and the other Pokemon jump. Blaze, after jumping, ran towards the Shadow Man who was pulling something out of his pocket.

"PIG!" Blaze was doing a very powerful, very strong Flame Charge. Flames were scattering everywhere, Blaze's eyes full of anger, charging at FULL speed. Amber managed to slip away like she did the first time, except with no water all over her.

"Just my first month away from home and I'm already in danger!" Amber exclaimed.

"You're okay, right?" Joe asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry!"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure!"

"Sure with a cherry-?"

"Yes, i'm sure with a cherry on top!"

"Okay, okay." Joe said, then glancing where Blaze was. "Hey check it! Blaze killed the Shadow Gu-!" The Shadow Guy got up and flew away. "Why am I always inturupted?"

"Dunno." Mat & Amber said.

"Tep tep pig!" Blaze called from the freezer room.

"What did ya find-! OH MY ARCUES! ICE-CREAM!" Amber squeled after entering the freezer. "Loads of it!"

"No way! I must be dreaming!" A familiar voice spoke.

_**Amber's POV**_

_Bianca. _I thought as I turned to see my 'Childhood Friends', Cheren and Bianca.

"Hi Amber!" Bianca ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "Please forgive us! PLEASE! I miss my friend!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay. I forgive you, but i'm not sure with Cheren yet."

"Why?" Cheren asked.

"I don't know. Mabye because you don't run up to me and beg to be forgave." I said, teasingly.

"Do I need to when you 3 were origanlly supposed to get ice-cream?" Cheren said look toward the freezer, then all three of us. First me, then Joe, and last but not least, Mat. Mat's eyes were a little red.

"Yeah, but I was sorta hoping that you 2 could join us?" I asked, smiling happily.

"Sure~!"

"Fine with me."

"What about you guys?" I asked, looking at my companions.

"Okay!"

"Sure."

"Patp!"

"Pig!"

"You two can have berries, not ice-cream." I said looking at the two jumping Pokemon.

"What about Gardevior, Lilligant, Zoroark, Lucario, Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon?" Mat listed all of his Female Pokemon from the way everyone spotted them.

"Berries and mabye some Calcium (Raises Special Attack), Carbos (Raises Speed), HP up (Raises Base HP), Iron (Raises Defence), PP Max (Raises Power Points to maximim), Protein (Raises Attack), a few rare candies (Raises level by 1), and Zinc (Raises Special Defence). They could all help in battle and stats!" I listed. Mat, Bianca, and Jow were staring at me as if I was super nerdy. Cheren was applauding. I sighed. _Why can't I say something funny and not super smart for once... _ I thought, depressingly. "Well... let's just get the ice-cream. Now who wants what?"

"Mint for me," Mat said.

"Strawberry," Joe said.

"Vanilla!" Bianca yelled.

"Sherbert," Cheren replied.

"Okay! Chocolate for me then! 2 or 1 or 0 scoops?" I asked, heading toward the freezer.

"2!" Everyone said.

"Regular or Sugar cone?" I asked.

"Regular!" 2 said.

"Sugar!" Bianca said.

"Bowl," Cheren said.

"Okay, 2 Regular and 2 Sugar cones coming right up!" I said, making the ice-cream into the sweet cones. The ice-cream glistened in the sun. _Wait a minute... SUN? _"Guys! The sun! How is it?"

"Dunno, mabye because of Shadow Man? He did _fly _out of here," Joe explained.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Everyone: WHY?**

**Because they are fun :3 Also SORRY that it took so long to post! It's up now rite? Bye-bye!**


	7. Stuck in the Zone

**In the last chapter... Cheren, Bianca, Amber, Joe, and Mat have been in a Haunted Ice-cream shop where Amber has encountered the Shadow Man once again.**

**Before we start... I just want a vote... Does SecretShipping or StarShipping sound good? Just place your vote in the reviews! SUMMER BREAK :D I will try to update everyday now! Ready? I do not own Pokemon or Mat, or someone~! Yes there's a new person :) Not saying :D I own SM (Shadow Man), Amber B. Fern, Joe R. Olsin. Yes Those are they're full names :) Amber + Joe~ 4ever! 8D Also sorry for any missing words. :\**

_**Amber's POV**_

We all began just licking quietly, untill the blonde of the group, Bianca, started talking our ears off! I didn't mind since when I was younger she always talked every second, the others just covered their ears. Pretty normal really... People usally do cover their ears when she talks. "Hey Bianca?"

"Yes Ambby?" Bianca replied, enthusiactly. I hated that nickname. It doesn't really make sence. Ambby... well I understand that she sometimes give out nicknames. Cheren, the nerd of the group, was usally called Ren for short. He didn't seem to care though. Blaze, my awesome and crazy Tepig, just stared at us with his friend, Pat, a male Patrat.

"First off... think of a better nickname for me. Second, the group would like it if you would STOP talking for about... I don't know... mabye untill the world ends? Not to be mean, it's just my ears hurt now..."

"Okay Amber! But I need to talk SOMETIME!" She started to sound like as if she was complaining, but she shut-up after a while later.

"Thank you Amber," The black-haired Nerd said, then focusing on his ice-cream after thanking me. I then stared out of the window, seeing how peaceful everything looked. The sun was glistening brightly, the clouds looked like amazing shapes, and it was well... very peaceful! I don't think I could really describe this peacefullness! Joe was sitting next to me the whole time. Everytime I smiled, he blushed and smiled back. He was really kind all of the time, and mature. But when I glance to Cheren after 'Look-flirting' he just stares at Joe as if they were enimies. **(Also... This one has part of the song...)**

_**This is more than a crush**_

_**More than a like like,**_

_**More than a love.**_

_**Baby im'ma make you mine**_

_**and I ain't giving up!**_

I personally think Cheren was ACTUALLY jealous! I wasn't sure at first, but he's sort of been acting like that for a bit. I'm not sure what to do... should I jump in or... just leave it? Lets just say... they both are sort of my Boyfriends. I... I don't know what to do. Joe would do anything for me, even if it cost his life! Cheren could teach me a whole bunch of things, in a scientific way of course, and still act like Joe a bit. He would do anything but, not to cost his life. But I think that Cheren and Bianca belong to eachother, I mean, they are the same age and they were friends longer. A little voice said inside me said for me and Cheren said... **(Mergiune Luka: Just be Friends (Vocaloid))**

_**Just be Friends!**_

_**All we gotta do is Just be friends.**_

_**It's time to say goodbye,**_

_**Just be Friends,**_

_**all we gotta do is just be friends,**_

_**just be friends,**_

_**just be friends!**_

I belived in that voice. Anyways, the ice-cream party was soon to be over.

"Hey guys?" Mat said, shades on.

"Si senor? Joe said, praticing spanish.

"Si?" I replied, practicing too.

Mat laughed happily. "Well... I was thinking-!"

"You were thinking that you could learn spanish too?" I inturuppted.

"No, but that would be cool. I was think that mabye I could head to the gym?"

Silence then filled the room. I sighed. _Awkward silence. I'm gonna break it! _I thought Mischeviously then. "I wonder if there's anything over here!" _Not awkward, but I broke it atleast! _

"That's the wall, Amber," Cheren said, coughing in a chuckle.

"Ohh... I-I knew that!" I was so embarrassed. "Eh..."

Everyone then broke out laughing... **(even me) **I then joined in after my stupidness!

"So... anyone else know a language?" Bianca asked.

"French for me!" I said happily.

"Then say something!" Everyone said.

"Okay, Okay."

"Say a secret!" Bianca squeled.

"Fine... Qui dois-je choisir ... Cheren ou Joe? Je les aime tant. Et elle parle Bianca grand-chose. Blaze, VOUS ETES EPIC." I said in French.

"I heard my name!" Joe said.

"Same," Cheren replied.

"Pig!" Blaze called.

"Mine too~!" Bianca jumped.

_*Translation: Who do I choose... Cheren or Joe? I both love them. And Bianca talks to much. Blaze, YOU ARE EPIC.*_

"Uh... it's nothing really," I said, relenctully.

"Well... Looks like we're all done with our ice-cream. Guess it's time to head back to Dreamyard and The gym," Mat said.

"Bye guys!" Bianca squeled, dragging Cheren by his ear heading toward Nuvema town. We all laughed.

"Bianca! Can you _PLEASE _let go of my ear?" The irritated nerd asked.

"Nope~!"__

After they left, we, or should I say I, cleaned up the mess. Besides that, it was an awesome time! We all found out that it has a video game arcade in the back, which was still operating. Pretty creepy, but awesome! If only Mom and Dad could see this! _Wait... don't I need to check with them now? ...hmm... I think I should... but... I am beating Joe at Donkey Kong so why should I? _

"Come on Diddy Kong, Jump!" Joe said, irrataded.

"Whooo! Go Donkey Kong!" I yelped happily. My score so far was 1,532. Joe's was... well... 0.

"I keep jumping when I shouldn't... Amber... I need helped," Joe whined.

"See that button? That's the duck lever, and the big button is jump. Stop whining and read the instructions for once!"

"English?"

"Big red button jump. Lever duck."

"Oh! Thanks!"

I rolled my eyes. It's not like I was speaking spanish or something. Nerd-language? I've he-! _No! I SPOKE NERD!_ I fainted.

I woke up on Joe's shoulder, him gently shaking me to wake up.

"Is she up," I heard Mat asked, quietly.

"I think. Hey Amber... wake up... we're going now," I heard Joe's gentle voice.

"Well, she better wake up soon! Construction's going to start soon," I heard a new voice, strict and female. I woke up pronto. I noticed that a green-haired woman was standing there, wearing an officer uniform, and a loyal Pokemon sitting next to her.

"Oh... hi Officer Jenny!" I said, putting my hair in a ponytail.

"Oh Amber, I didn't notice you at first. How are you doing?" She asked. "Wait don't answer now, we need to exit now. Before they start."

I stood up, then Joe did. We all then ran toward the door we first entered. We exited right in time, they had one of those Thingamagigs with a ball on a steel line. I mainly slid out, meaning I was the last one to exit. It completely collapsed as soon as I slid, pretty wierd... but I have a feeling that an evil or special arua is around me. I've always had a meaningless mark on my shoulders that sorta creeped my soul out! It was an odd-shaped figure, looking like some kind of ledgend. Mabye a Ledgendary Pokemon, doubt it! I always wanted to ask an expert at signs and legends. I always thought it was my parents, but I need someone... more scientific.

"Amber... Amber? You there sleepyhead?" Someone asked.

"Hu...? Uh... Y-yeah... just in a thought. That's all," I said zoned a bit.

"What kind of thought?" Officer Jenny asked. "A criminal thought? Where is he?"

"Uh... nothing... it's sort of about my life."

_**Me POV 8-) cuz it's better this way :3**_

"Mabye we can help?" Joe isisted.

"It's better to forget about it instead," Amber said, looking away from all of the worried faces. "I need to know one thing though."

"What is it?" Mat asked.

"Who's an expert at legends?"

"Uh... Mabye the Nacrene City Museum's Owner?" Joe wondered.

"Ya I've heard that she is smart about legends," Mat added.

"I agree, but she only focuses on fossils, not legends," Officer Jenny said.

"Then who studies Legends?" Amber asked, then facing her friends again.

"Sinnoh Champion Cynthia," The officer replied.

"What?"

"She's in Unova currently, if we hurry we could catch her before she goes of to secretly swim."

The officer got on her Jeep and summoned the trio over. As soon as they were in, Officer Jenny skreeched off.

"Just wondering... but where exactly IS Cynthia?" Joe asked a while later.

"Undella Town," The female replied. Amber popped up, worry in her eyes, and eyes open wide.

"But then Mat won't be able to battle the gym and I won't be able to get back on course to the next gym!" She yelled, actually making them jump for once.

"Just a few questions before I answer. One, why is a whole group of Female Pokemon following us? Two, Why did you just yell. Three, why do you only have one Pokemon? And I will get you back to Straiton City before tomorrow." Officer Jenny listed.

"The reason there is a whole bunch of Pokemon, including the following, Gardevior, Zoroark, Lucario, Lilligant, Eevee, Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon, is because I saved them and they're all lovey-dovey for me!" Mat said happily. **(When I do this {} It'll show their expression {:3}) **{x3}

"I yelled because I was worried," Amber said. {:|}

"The reason I only have a SUPER CUTE Patrat is because...," Joe began, then his face reddened. {O\\\\O}

"Lemme guess... you didn't go shopping to buy Pokeballs," Amber continued. {^_^}

"Yep... do they have a store in Undella?" Joe asked, then looking at the green-haired woman.

She sighed. "Yes they do."

"Okay we'll be quiet now!" Three exclaimtion points because they all said it in unison. {:3}

**... hu? YAY IT'S FINALLY DONE!**

**Red: Took long enough...**

**Making comics on DeviantART... starting with the first chapter ^w^" Man this is gonna be hard... O_O I should've written it first...**

**Everyone: Yes... **

**Well... sorry about new person not coming in... but he will x3x I promise... anyways I just think StarShipping IS better so it's StarShipping now**

**BYE! New Pokemon Game comes out June 23rd!**


	8. Undella Town

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY O.O I'VE BEEN BUSY! This chapter is called: Chapter 9: Undella Town I don't own Pokemon or the other 2 characters! Also... this will be more detailed~!**

_**Amber's POV**_

We arrived at Undella Town around Noon, the sun was still up. I could still get on track again, and onto my way to Nacrene City, where the next Gym and Leader was eager to meet and battle me! But first, I need to learn about my mysterious marks on my shoulders. It really creeped me, I wish they could just dissappear but they might be important. We were going to meet Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, Champion and studier of ledgends! Meeting a Champion would be nice, but I want to battle the Champion of Unova! Blaze, my Tepig, was sleeping soundly in my lap while in Officer Jenny's Jeep. When we arrived, Joe's Patrat, Pat, and Blaze jumped off from their beauty sleeping and ran on the sandy town. It was peaceful, with its calm waves, gentle breezes, and soft sand. My brown long hair blew in the wind. I had never had felt this way, its always been comotion and loudness, Never quiet and non-moving. Joe, a friend that has been with me for a bit now, was chasing after the Pokemon, while Mat, a man I met only a while ago, is talking to his female group. Officer Jenny said she'll say that we want to talk to her. We understood.

"What's taking her?" Joe asked, putting on a cap backwards.

"Dunno... probally Cynthia's not in a mood to talk?" I guessed, fixing my long hair into a ponytail. It was steamy there though! I looked down to Plantz Pokeball. Plantz was my Pansage who helped me suceed through the first gym and help me recive the Trio Badge. I held it up and threw it. "Go, Plantz!"

A green little monkey came out. "Sage?"

"Go have fun buddy!" I said happily, patting its head.

"Sage!" He said, running after Blaze and Pat.

Officer Jenny was taking too long... I began bored. My smile was now a frown. Untill...

"Race ya to the water!" Joe challenged, running off toward the water.

"I'm gonna beat you a this!" I accepted, chasing after him. The water was actually half a mile away! I started running faster and faster that I was behind after a few seconds, i then sprinted and jumped into the water. "Haha! I won!" He jumped in after me.

"Congrats!" I heard Mat yell from about a half mile away.

"Devior!"

"Ark!"

"Gant~!"

"Vee!"

"Cario!"

"Jolt!"

"Leaf!"

"Glace!"

"Esp!"

"Umbre!"

"Flare!"

"Vapo!" I heard all of his pokemon after him. Still a little suprised he had more than 6 Pokemon, but who cares! My own past was a mystery to me though... I didn't know everything about it. Some pieces of that puzzle needed to be put together sooner or later. After about an hour, Officer Jenny came back.

"Why are you two wet as Seel?" She urgently asked.

"Uh... contest into water to escape from the heat!" I replied. Officer Jenny glared at me. "He started it!" I pointed at Joe.

"Yeah... it's true," He said, then beginning to do the armidillo. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He bawled.

"I won't. If was Amber... well i'd ground her from something when she returns home," She said as if she was my mom.

"You're not my mom though!" I said.

"I know your mom though," She said.

"Ohh... wait... thats how you know my name?" I exclaimed.

"Yep and are we gonna go to Cynthia-?" We ran ahead and we actually landed at the right house, the first one. I knocked on the door since it was my problem. A young, long blonde haired lady opened the door.

"Hello! How can I help you?" Her tone reminded me of home.

"Umm... I'm Amber Fern. You must be Cynthia, correct?" I asked.

"Yes I am! And come in Amber, i've been waiting. Your friends can come in too~!" She ivited us in. We all walked in. It was nice and cool in there. "Please, sit. Then we shall talk." We all sat. "Very well... what is it you want to talk about?"

"Umm... you see Cynthia... uhh... I have these strange marks on my shoulders. I was wondering if you can tell me if they're part of a ledgend or not." I began.

"May I see them?" Cynthia asked. I nodded, as I took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves past my shoulder. I saw Cynthia's eyes burst open when it was sort of showing. After I was finished, her eyes were the size of Blaze!

"Something wrong Cynthia?" Joe asked.

"I can't belive it!" She yelled out.

_Oww... you yell loud... like Bianca!_ I thought, reminding me of the blonde I only saw a while ago.

"What is it?" Mat and Joe asked, except different times though.

"It's the ledgend of Zekrom!" She exclaimed.

"Wha?" I said, confusingly.

"Wait... you don't know about Zekrom when he's in THIS region?" She said, suprised.

"I just started... how am I supposed to know?" I sternly replied.

"Oh... well then... you'll find out soon enough~!" She replied, happily.

"But you were supposed to-!"

"I know, but you'll find out later on. During your adventure. That's when you'll understand the prophecy."

"Prophecy. During? Aww man... why can't you tell me though," I whined.

She chuckled. "Why? I don't even know, I'm learning about it right now. Mabye you should come back during Spring or Summer when you're done."

Blaze jumped into my arms. "Pig!" His cute little eyes sparkled. "Tep! Pig!" I smiled down to my starter, he then looked up to meet my eyes. "Pig~!"

Plantz then ran up to me, jumping onto my back. "Sage!" His eyes sparkled too, almost as cute as Blaze's. "Pansage~!" Plantz had a very happy attitude and he was sometimes stubborn. Can't blame him really, he is the newest edition of my group.

"Can we go now?" I heard Joe whine.

I turned around. "Sure Mr. Whiner~!" I teased my friend, while heading toward the door. "See you sometime when I'm done in Summer or Spring time Miss Cynthia!" I then ran out of the door then, Joe and Mat following. We then ran into Officer Jenny, where we all fell to the ground besides Officer Jenny. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Um... I thought you guys were staying there. I was about to leave, but Cynthia wouldn't like that. So I came back," She replied.

_Miss Bossy Meany pants. _I thought, poker-faced.

"Well can we go now? I thought you wanted to get to the next Gym ASAP? It's alread 3:00 p.m." She said.

"OH FERROSEED WE GOTTA HURRY!" I yelped, jumping up with my pokemon hanging on to me and we land safely in the jeep.

"Eh...? Wait up Amber!" They all yelled.

"Patp!" Pat said happily. He was in the car with me. They finally made it, and Cynthia was waving from the beach house. We waved back, Jenny didn't though. We drove away onto the yet still unknown route.

_I'll find out during my adventure eh? Well okay then...I will!_ My face showed determination. Blaze and Plantz were as ready as ever. Blaze wanted to win. Same with Plantz.

"Pig?" I noticed was actually quieter since we left, mainly staying still for a long time. I began getting worried. We were half way there and Blaze started just sleeping. This wasn't the Blaze I knew! He was always moving around and making loud noises, I was really worried now. "Pig..."

"Sage?" Plantz asked his companion something.

"Pig..." Blaze replied.

"Pan... Sage."

"Tep."

"Sage. Pan-pan?"

"Pig."

"Hey, Joe? Mat? Jenny?" I asked the people in the Jeep. "Two things. I see someone over there probally looking for a ride. Second... What's wrong with Blaze?"

"Hmm... for your first item. We'll pick him up," The She-Officer said.

"Second, mabye he's evolving, or changing," Mat explained.

"Whoa no way! Wait... WHATS BLAZE GONNA TURN INTO?" I yelled.

"Dunno."

"Beats me."

"Something for sure."

Blaze began glowing brightly, letting off a lot of energy. Blaze was completely white and started growing, completely changing. My heart pounded heavily. I was so worried. What... what if Blaze... wasn't the Blaze I always knew? Would he be the same? Or not? What if he changed completely? Would we still be buddies? After the complete different look, Blaze didn't look like Tepig, but a different Pokemon. Hind legs, Muscular, a very bushy tail, pig nose, 2 fangs hanging out, and Bunny-like ears?

"Nite!" Blaze called out.

"Blaze?" I wondered.

"Nite!" He gave me a big hug. Yep same Blaze! I took out my pokedex to see what's it actually called and its information. It said: Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokemon, Number 499, Whatever it eats becomes fuel for the flame in its stomach. When it is angered, the intensity of the flame increases.

"So... Blaze is a bunny-pig-fire-something that has a bushy tail- Pokemon?" Joe listed.

"No... Pokedex. What Type is Blaze?" I looked down to my pokedex. It said: Fire Fight.

"Well? What type is it?" The irratated officer asked.

"Its says he's a Fire Fight type now!" I exclaimed.

"Nite? PIG!" Blaze said.

_**Blaze's POV**_

_Wow! I'm a Pignite now. I wonder if I still know the same moves. _I wondered quietly, while checking out my muscles. It was hard for me to walk on two legs, but Plantz and Pat helped me. "Thanks for helping me guys," I thanked.

"No problem buddy!" Plantz said.

"Your welcome~!" Pat replied. We all then sat down.

"Hey i'm just wondering if you two are jealous of me. I mean I evolved and you guys didn't..." I said after awhile.

"I'm not jealous! Plus, I need a special stone to evolve. So no worries. I'm sure Amber will find a Leaf Stone sooner or later," Plantz said happily.

"Ya, and just like you, I evolve with levels," Pat agreed with Plantz and said happily.

"How can I tell what level I am?" I asked.

"I can answer that!" Pat said. "You evolve at level 17, so you're level 17 right now!"

"Whoa! So 12 levels ago, I was handed to Amber? Wow... leveling up takes quite a long time! What level are you two?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm level 13," Plantz said.

"I'm also level 17~!" Pat said.

"Cool! Level 17 buddies! And a level 13 Buddy!" I said happily, getting up and jumping around.

"Guys, get in the jeep!" I heard my amazing trainer call.

"Coming!" Plantz replied, with all of us running towards the jeep.

As we drove along, we picked up the person waiting to be driven away.

"Name's Nathan, yours are?" The new man said. He only looked the age of Amber and Joe. A tiny little duck-like pokemon was with him.

"Uhh... what pokemon is that?" Amber asked, curiosly looking at the pokemon.

"Oh, this is Piplup. Where I come from, he's considered non-rare. But the pokemon here are quiet rare to me."

"Hmm... i'm guessing your from Sinnoh then?" Mat questioned.

"Yep! Sunyshore City," Nathan replied.

**DRAMATIC ENDING x3 I pop out of nowhere like a rockstar x3 "Thanks for reading guys! You all rock!" I showcase a little heart above my head and I look up. "Hmm... that looks good enough to eat..." I start drooling and I eat it. Random Message says: YOU jUST ATE YOUR HEART CONTAINER! I look confused and muffle "WHy fam win Wedgend of Helda?" (Translation: I am in Legend of Zelda?) A little fairy appear and i grab a sword and i start hitting it **

**"Ow! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Look! Hey! Hey! Hey!" **

_**Stupid fairy! Just shut your trap!**_

**I steal its heart container. "There. Now you go back to Link go on..." TY 4 READING! 3**


	9. Tealed Ranger

**"Hello everyone~!" Pachi said happily, hair, eyes, and clothing different colors.**

**"Uhm... what's with the new look Pachi-chan?" Ri asked.**

**"Well~ School started and i'm on a swim team now!"**

**"Not supri-!"**

**"Must Ri always reject and disprove everything?" Soul (Kitteh :3) said calmly.**

**Everyone nods, except for Ri.**

**"I do NOT!"**

**Pachi Expression~: - (-_-) She runs away.**

**Question Time~!: Info: If you have any questions for any of the characters, or the staff just ask. Sadly... there are no new questions since this is new. Yes, all questions will and shall be answered at the end of each chapter. I also have some questions for the readers as well. "Here they are~!"**

**1. Which Unova Starter do you prefer more? Snivy, Oshawott, or Tepig? (I CHOOSE YOU TEPIG~!) Lil Sis: (GO OSHAWOTT~!) Lil Lil Sis: (GO SNIVY!~!~) o3o "K"**

**2. Are you awesome or horrible at swimming? :3**

**3. Did you ever make a scary picture that made you go to the bathroom and pee? (Yep... still scare me times infinity... )**

**4. I. LIEK. PIZZA.**

**5. Me Gusta Bacon. *I liek bacon* I am trying to learn spainish :D**

**6. Are you 10x better than Ash Ketchum in the games? (I am 1000000x B) )**

**and 7. Would you run away from your Pokemon form if it got angry? (Yush. Ri: "WHAT?! BUT I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEH! Me: "Uhzz... I moved on..." Ri: TO WHOM?! Me: Taco. o3o (lolwut) ) **

**Okie... I will have some more later :3. But right now... I must run franticly away from Ri... AIEEE! -Runs away-**

**Ri: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEH MORE THAN IT! D': IM GONNA, IM GONNA!**

**Me: Oh. MAi. ARCEUS. HELP~~!- **

**We are very sorry... Apparently the program you were watching has exploded...**

**You: _**

**TV: Pachi's voice: Brainzz...**

**You: _**

**TV: Pachi's Voice: I eat Bacon Brainzz...**

**You: (iM predicting this) ...wow... bacon doesn't have brains... -A- (Otherwise...) _**

**Tv: PACHI: IM GONNA EAT YOUR BACON**

**Me IRL: oOo OH GAWD. GET THE GUNS AND BOMBS. WHERES MY TACO?! Bob... :( WHAT?! NUUU! Pachi: Nom nom nom nom nom...**

**Thingy appears on TV: WE ARE ALL IN DA-!**

**Me: Yay~! We're back~! **

**Everyone: -_- or -.- or =.= or =_= or =~= equals da fudge...**

**Silver: Can someone please explain on who this 'Taco' is?**

**Me: It's a delicious mexican food dumb-dumb. -A- **

**Gold: Well well well... Silvy doesn't know what A taco is.**

**Me: ...And its my chuahaha in nintendodogs.**

**Green: And?**

**Me: And my word when I use my typhlosion, Luki, for eruption. LUKI HAS A TACO ERUPTION!**

**Luki: -uses eruption-**

**Everyone: ...Should we derp or not?**

**Silver: Derp.**

**Green: Derp.**

**Everyone else (Except for the gals): DERP!**

**Me: |( = Not amused. -uses Burp-**

**Boys: O.O -is paralyzed- A-A G-g-girl c-can b-b-b-burp?!**

**Me: Firetruck yea. -uses fart-**

**Boys: -faint-**

**Cow: -faint-**

**Chicken: -faint-**

**Pig: -faint-**

**Me: Yay! Free meat!**

**Platinum: -sigh- ...**

**Me: -is stuffing face with bacon- Whaft? *What?***

**Platinum: I would rather see a proper girl slap the boys than fart and burp in their faces.**

**Blue: Agreed.**

**Yellow: Yea.**

**White: -nods-**

**Sapphire: I **_**would **_**agree but that was too awesome!**

**Me: YEA!**

**everyone (Except moi and Sapphy): ...Those two... we'll never understand them.**

**Me and Sapph: -poker-faced- e_e**

**Disclaimers: Pachi0601 doesn't own pokemon or ... god to many. YOU ALL UNDERSTAND.**

**Claimers: ...You SHOULD know...**

**Notes: The pokedex holders or any animals were not abused in the following reading strip. **

**Favorite PokeSpe Shippings: Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Sequelshipping, Chessshipping, Franticshipping, Commenershipping/Haughtyshipping, Mangaquestshipping, SoulSilvershipping, and (Everyones favorite YAOI shippings... im guessing. Damn. I am a total addict to Creepypastas and Yaoi/Yuri. -slap- HOW DO I CURE THIS?) Yuri: I DUNNO ANY... yet. ;D -slap- Yaoi: Originalshipping, Preciousmetalshipping. HELP.**

**Shippings I own: StarShipping. (Joe and Amber~! 3)**

Amber's POV

I stared at the Sinnoh boy in amazment. But... where was Sunnyshore? Did he know Sinnoh champion Cynthia? What's a 'Piplup'? Blaze, looked down to the little penguin. _Checking if its safe my guess. _I thought.

"Ambby?" I heard Joe call out. "You there?"

I steamed. "Don't. Call. Me. AMBBY!" I shouted.

"Then how come-?" Mat started.

"Biancers just thinks of random names for everyone..." I replied.

"Biancers? You mean Bianca?" Joe said.

I sighed. "Yes. She chose that dim-wit name for herself."

Blaze then looked down to Plantz and Pat. Seeing if it was okay if the Pokemon could travel with us. Only for the car ride. "Nite?"

"Sage."

"Patp."

They nodded. I turned to the newcomer. "So. How did you get all the way from Sinnoh to Unova?" I asked.

"Well... I was here to visit my aunt. I thought I should tell her I'm starting my Pokemon Adventure!" He replied.

"Uh... couldn't you just call her or something?" Joe said.

"She doesn't have paper, pens and pencils, Computer, or phone." Nathan said.

"Oh." Us three said, in a chorus.

"Where does she live?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Uh... I think it's called.. Octopus?" He guessed.

My eyes widened. That was where the last Gym was! " You mean Opelucid?!" I shrieked.

"Yea Opelucid! How'd you know?"

"Oh how I knew?" I began, then remembering something. _My Grandma and Grandpa! They live in Opelucid!_ "Uh... I knew because... that's where the final Gym is. I already have 1 Badge, the Trio Badge!" I continued.

"I have none yet. A torist bus was driving me there and they said go and take pictures, so I did. Then I fell asleep. I got onto the bus as soon as I got off the plane." Nathan said.

"Wouldn't someone try and find you?" Mat asked.

"I did hear someone calling my name, but I thought it was in my dream."

The jeep stopped. "We're back in Striaton City." I hopped off, Mat and Joe following.

"YES! WE'RE BACK~!" I called. "HELLO BROKEN DOWN ICE-CREAM SHOP THAT NEARLY KILLED US~ HELLO DREAMYARD WITH TRAINER THAT BATTLES FOR 3 HOURS~ HELLO PAPER WITH PAT'S WEIGHT RESULTS~!"

"Amber you're getting a little too crazy now." Mat said, calmly.

"Shouldn't you be excited since we're heading back to the Gym so you can get a Gym Badge?"

"I am excited, it's just that you're so happy to see things that nearly killed us, or at least almost killed one of us."

"I dunno why I'm so happy to see them. Mabye 'cause they're horrible memories and I don't want to conquer them again?"

"That doesn't even make sense." Joe said.

"Hmm... you're right." I said, looking towards the Gym. "Aren't we gonna go to the Striaton Gym now?"

"And afterwards get safer ice-cream?" Joe eyed the broken and deadly ice-cream shop.

"What's with you and ice-cream?" I said, in a giggly tone.

He shrugged. "I guess Ice-cream's my favorite?"

"You sure did scream when you saw the ice-cream shop." Mat said to me.

"Yep~ I screamed for ice-cream!"

We all started walking towards the Gym. We just had random conservations. I had no idea on what any of us were talking about... but we were having a grand time! I finally found out what a Piplup was. It was the water-type starter of Sinnoh, A Penguin Pokemon, and it would rather find food for it's self than take food from others. Why didn't my Pokedex act like it usually does around Unova Pokemon? It seemed to go crazy around those kind of Pokemon. Mabye I need to wait for my Pokedex to release better information like Cynthia with the strange marks of Zekrom that lie on my shoulders? Why is this all confusing all of a sudden? I bumped into someone, or should I say three people.

"Amber you okay?" A voice said. "Sorry didn't see you."

"Is Fire gal ok?"  
>"Chili her name isn't Fire gal! Why do you keep thinking that?"<p>

"Oh hi guys! Didn't see ya!" I said cheerfully. "Yea I'm not fire gal whoever she is."

Chili's head popped up. "Oh hi Amber! I was thinking of someone else."

"Don't tell us..."

"Dude she left Unova 2 years ago, you don't know if her dream is to continue training fire-type starters. Plus she said she was going to achieve her dream and be the worthy one who'll bring down Red from Mount. Silver of Jhoto. And plus they say the worthy one will become isolated ontop of the mountain in return of Red being brought down." Cress explained.

"Fire-gal will come back!" Chili sounded like a little kid complaning.

"Did she say she'd come and visit us? Did she say she'd come back? Did she even promise she'd see us again someday? No she-!" Just as Cress said that, someone did come. A female, looking 3 years older than me, and a giant 2-legged boar that was on fire next to her. Blaze looked at the Pokemon in adoration.

"Were you guys just talking about me?" She asked. She sounded so mature, grown, and strong.

"No way..." Joe echoed. "Sis?"

I fainted right there, right then. My dream was so interesting. Chili's voice echoing fire-gal, her entrance, Joe echoing Sis, and the rest around it was not able to be seen, only a black void. I was shoken awake by Joe. Blaze looked down at me, helping me to my feet. The girl wasn't able to be seen. I looked around for The Trio Gym Leaders. They weren't anywhere, Mat too. "I'm guessing she left, and Mat went to have his Gym Battle?" I guessed.

"Yep. It was nice seeing her again." Joe commented.

"How do you know her? Is she your ex?" I demanded.

"Whoa Amber. Don't jump to conclusions, she's my sister."

I felt uneasy. I felt like I knew her already. _My childhood!_ My thoughts gasped. "I think I know her..."

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"Well...it all started 3 years ago... A girl found me crying at school, underneath a oak tree. She looked like she just began her Pokemon Adventure. A tepig was following her, and she looked almost the same as the girl we saw today. Her eyes, dark lake blue. They looked calm, but at the same time..." She continued. Back flash story time.

Little Amber sniffed. "W-why do you look serious Missy?"

The girl sighed. "Well... nothing. I'm not acting serious. Just serious about you being happy again. Don't cry, smile. That's what I told my little brother after I left to start."

"Little brother? Does he go to this school?" Little Amber said, managing to get a little smile.

"No he goes to a different school. Mabye you'll meet him someday. He has a different shade of blue eyes, and black spiky hair."

"Amber? Where are you?" A lady called, then looking towards the Oak tree. She gasped and ran toward the tree. "Is she alright? What'd you do to her?"

"Miss, I did nothing to her. I saw her crying and I had to come over to try make her happy." The girl talked to the teacher, who was mainly towering over her.

"New trainers, always lying."

"I'm not lying Miss!"

"She's not lying." Little Amber put in. "She was making me feel happy." Little Amber smiled gently at the girl.

"Hmph. Fine. But if I ever see you just run into school perimeters ever again, this will hurt even more." The female teacher said, then slapping the girl to the ground. "Also, no Pokemon!" She said, nearly stomping the life out of the Tepig. The girl rapidly picked up the Tepig, and turned when she was far away.

"I promise, when I beat Red on the top of Mount. Silver, I will announce all of this! Then the Pokemon Association will ban you from teaching!" She called than ran off.

The teacher sighed as if that would happen and looked to young Amber. "Come along dear. Don't talk to strangers."

End of Flash Back.

Joe nodded when Amber told the story. "She told me. What was your teacher's name?"

"Her name was Ms. Evi." Amber replied.

"Isn't Ms. Evi a battle proffessor now?" The girl from before said out of nowhere.

"How do you know?"

She was quiet for a bit. "Because I want to show her how strong I am now. Nice to see you again little girl." She smiled.

_It was her! I know Joe and his sister! But his sister seems so famous now. The Gym Leaders seem to talk about her often. _I thought. "Names Amber."

"My name is Teal." She replied. _Teal... I'll have to remember that. _I thought. "Remember the Tepig Ms. Evi nearly killed with her high-heel?" I nodded, knowing this would be sad. "Well..." She began, then whisling. The large Pokemon appeared again. Could this Pokemon be the final form of Tepig? Is that why Blaze seems so happy? "Amber, meet Maso. Maso, meet Amber. Blaze, meet Maso. Maso, meet Blaze."

"How do you know my Pignite's name?!" I shrieked.

"Joe." She said simply.

"Yep. I told her. Still can't believe you almost named Maso, Mason."

"I'm guessing you name your Pokemon by real names, just taking one letter off?"

"Looks like my secret's out."

"Why can't you believe the name Maso?"

"Mason was my even older than Teal brother. There's rumours that he's going that he's gonna end being a trainer, and become a ranger."

"He _is _a ranger now. He's been one for a whole year now." Teal said.

"What?!"

"No way~! You two are so not related to Ranger Mason! I'm his biggest fan! Can you get me an autograph?! Please~!" I shrilled.

"Hmm... I will. On one condition. You have to do a whole quiz on him." Teal said, knowing everything on her brother. "First, what's his birth date?"

"August 18th, 1992." I answered.

Joe said the next one. "Who is he a fan of?"

"Many, his fans, family, and the PokeSpe group!"

Shocked, Teal said the final one. "Who was his first, second, and third girlfriend?"

_Arceus I don't know this... _"Uh... Selena Gomez, Brittney Spears, and Julius Ceasor?" I guessed randomly.

They actually had a face on. "THAT'S CORRECT!" I think I nearly exploded. Teal grabbed her phone and called someone. "Are you still dating Julius?...Why? Uh...just wondering... ... also can you send an autograph over? Why? Because someone completed a whole quiz on you. Look up?" She said, looking up. A paper flew down like an angel from the heavens above. He looked down and smiled, then flew away on a large dragon, he looked like a prince in shining armour, riding a dragon who begged him to be his royal dragon. I fan-girled fainted at his smile, making Joe jealous.

**Cliffhanger.**

"**Wow this took an entire month and week of school to get this finished? Wow... Crazy I say. Well now I have to write OC articles about Teal and Mason. Anyone like who Mason dated? I think I fell on the ground and laughed my butt off for an entire hour. Anywho. Pokemon BW/BW2 hints. Get two Pikachu, Male and Female. Give the Female the mystical and rare Light Ball. Walk around untill they have a baby Pichu, look on the Pichu, and it'll know Volt Tackle. It works, I tried. A female Pichu that knows Thunderbolt, Thunder, Volt Tackle, and Charm. Calm nature also... meaning it's gonna be a good battler. The weird thing is, 1, her parents were born on the same day as her, minutes apart. 2, I'm just adding information to make the story longer.**

**Adios Amigos y Amigas~! Bacon!"**


End file.
